


The horny adventures of Logan

by Albert151



Series: Wolverine takes Marvel Women [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I am noob at this and I know my tags suck lol, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albert151/pseuds/Albert151
Summary: One night, Black cat is running from the law when she meets the legendary Wolverine. When she offers him to pass by her apartment, things might get interesting...





	The horny adventures of Logan

Cats taste  
It was late night and the Black Cat was running through New York streets, she had just robbed another bank and it was becoming difficult to escape from the cops. Felicia had to start jumping over the cars that were stuck in the traffic and people took their cell phones, hoping to see Spider-Man appear and chase her.

Unfortunately, this was not the occasion, because the Web crawler had traveled to Europe in order to help Iron Man with some problems. The Cat Burglar knew about it and that's why she took the opportunity to strike.

The pursuit was longer than she expected, NY police had bought new vehicles with Stark Technology, and Felicia was not treat for those. She then got into an small entrance and ran through the narrrow alleys. The cops were still behind her and she was going to surrender.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a hidden corner, covering her mouth with one hand and holding her by her waist with the other, so she would neither scream nor run. While Felicia heard the officers passing by, she noticed that her back was pressed against the person's chest, and noticed it was a man. She would surely thank him when it finishes.

The cops finally left, and the hand slowly left her mouth and rested on her left shoulder, and her savior spoke  
-"Ya know, for a very athletic kitty, they almost caught you.."- .  
She recognized it, he was James Howlett, aka Logan, aka the Wolverine. But what was he doing here and not in the mansion? . -"Well I didn't have time to properly warm up, or stretch, so..."

She then realized that she was still pressing her back to his front, and his hand was still around her waist.  
-"You can let me go now Logan.."- . He was going to, but the hand that was on her shoulder slowly made its way down her back, and she noticed it but didn't do anything, actually she was kind of enjoying it, it was very close to her firm ass, but then Logan came back to his senses and took his hand back.

Felicia turned around and gave him a seductive smile  
-"So, why don't we go back to my floor and let's get some drinks, after all, you saved me"-  
Logan thought about it, and simply answered  
-"It would be a pleasure"- and smiled.  
-"Good, now, follow my steps"  
and she took her rope hook and started crawl the wall.

Wolverine started crawling using his claws, and couldn't help but stare at her butt, it was indeed a glorious view. When Felicia reached the top, she knelt and helped him up, and in that position, he got an amazing view at her chest, he really liked her costume and how she always let it open thay way.

They were both on the top, and an idea came to Cat's mind  
-"Hey, my building is ten streets from here, what about a roof race?"-  
-"Sure, but if I win, I will take all your beers, it's been a long since I last drank one"-  
-" You're on!"-  
-"But kitty, what would you get if you beat me? "-  
-"Hmmm...I don't know, I would think about it, ...let's start wolvie!"- And Black Cat started running, Logan followed very close and in an instant, passed her. But in the last building, he tripped over something and fell. Felicia saw this and took a chance, when she was close, she jumped and landed over him, on her feet and hands, as all cats do.

She then rested on her elbows over him, looked at his eyes and smiled  
-"You better look your way bad boy, you don't want me to cross you"-. While she said that, her breasts were only centimeters away from his face, and she straightened herself, and offered him a hand. He took it and they went inside her apartment through her window.

Once inside, he glanced at the place, it was small, but confortable he would say. Every room was connected, due to the reduced size. Felicia told Logan he could sit on the sofa while she brings the beers. She came back, handle him a bottle and sat opposite him. -"Uhg these days are very hot here don't you think wolvie?"- and drank a little of her beer  
-"Yeah, even in the mansion, surrounded by all those trees, you could feel hot"- 

"Hmm I see why you prefer the city, but if you're looking for a cool environment, then you're in the wrong place..."  
Felicia then smirked at him and started to pull her catsuit zipper down, slowly until it reached half her stomach. This time Logan stared directly at her boobs, which were almost out of the leather, he really wanted to give them more than just attention.

Logan was lost in her perfect breasts  
"..Logan..hey do you hear me?"  
-"Uh oh sorry what did you say?"-  
"I'm going to take a shower, I really need it, well if it doesn't bother you..."  
-"Not really darling, go on, I'll wait here"-  
"Oh you better do, handsome"  
She winked to him and walked to her bathroom. Logan heard the water running, he wondered how would she look naked and wet. He stands up and slowly walked to the bathroom door, caring not to make any noise.

When he was about to open it, the water had stopped and Logan instantly ran back and sat on the sofa were he was. He tried to act normal but what happened next left him breathless. The door opened and there stood Felicia, wearing only a very small towel around her curvaceous body, she walked and sat on the same sofa were she previously was.

"Uhm..Logan..are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost"  
-"What uh yes I'm ok cat don't worry, go and get dressed "-  
"Haha so funny Logan, it's too hot, I will just stay like this, or is it a problem "  
-"No no it's ok, you can stay like that"-  
"Hmn hm thank you".

Felicia then grabbed a magazine and started reading it, and while she did so, she was constantly crossing her legs, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. Every time she over crossed a leg, he got a perfect view at her large and well worked thighs, he wanted to touch them. Finally she sat with both of her legs crossed, lifting up her towel a little, and giving Logan a view he never thought he could get: she was not wearing underwear beneath her towel.

"Well that makes it easy for you, don't you agree?"  
-"Uh excuse me Felicia?"-  
"Do you think I hadn't noticed? You were staring at me all night Logan, like if you want to do something to me...did you forget how you didn't want to let me go when you saved me? Your hands were doing a good job until you retracted.."  
-"I don't think you understand kitty, I.."  
"Oh Please Logan, admit it, you desire me, you want to have your way on me, you want to explore me..."  
-"Felicia forgive-"  
"Why don't you just do it then darling?"  
-"What?"-  
"I Won't stop you Logan, actually it's been a while since I have received proper pleasure, and you're on the right moment and place to give it to me.."  
She straightened herself and took her towel off, revealing herself to him in all her glory, and Logan was speechless.  
"What are you waiting for Logan? Come here and take what is yours now..."  
He didn't need to say anything, Logan got up quickly and close the space between them. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard, she answered almost immediately, and their tongues meet in a wild battle for control. Logan's hands started running down her back and grabbed her buttchecks, massaging them.

They broke apart and stared at each others eyes, they were filled with lust and wild, Felicia gave him an evil smile, and he kissed her again, savoring her sweet mouth. Logan stopped, pushed her against a wall and stared up and down her body, she was a monument.  
"Like what you see huh?"  
-"Damn kitty you're so perfectly full of curves!"-  
"Then don't waste any more time"  
And Logan kissed her neck, suckling on it sometimes. Her scent was very addicting, and he took her boobs in his hands.  
-"You know kitty, you're a little taller than me"-  
She laughed -"Mmm well, in this case, is an advantage for you, don't you think? "  
-"Absolutely"-  
With that, Logan took Felicia's right breast in his mouth, savoring her sweet taste, and massaging the other with his hand.  
Then he switched to the left, and started to suck at her hardenend nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Meanwhile, his other hand found its way down her and started teasing her pussy, fingering her wet entrance.

Felicia moaned as Logan worked his fingers inside her, while sucking and eating her big boobs. Still pressed to the wall, she grabbed his head and hold it there so he doesn't stop.  
"Ahhh Logan your fingers are so amazingOHHH"  
-"Mmmm babe, you've got such delicious melons here"  
Then he pulled out his fingers and licked them, cleaning her juices with his mouth  
-"And very sweet taste there, but if you don't mind, I would like to go there and taste it myself.."-  
"Oh that would be better Logan, please, go on"

And He worked his way down, kissing every part of her body, revisiting her chest for a moment, then he knelt there, and parted her legs a little. Her pussy was dripping wet and he couldn't wait anymore.  
"Hey wolvie, take your dinner..."  
And Logan pushed his face towards her center. He used his lips to kiss her pussy, taking his time. Then started using his tongue to tease her, and licked the juices that were still there.  
"Uh Ohh, I'm sure you can do it better than OH MY-"  
He started moving his tongue around her clit, faster and faster. Felicia was more than turned on, her moans were louder than before and she put her left leg over his shoulder, giving him more access.  
Logan took the hint and, using his mouth, parted her lips and inserted his tongue inside her pussy.  
"Oh AHHH Logan you really are very good at this.." she grabbed his head and hold him there, pushing him closer to her, and he answered by going deeper with his tongue.  
Suddenly he stayed inside and started moving his tongue in and out, making Felicia move at the same time.  
"AHH YESS LOGAN OHH fuck me with that fat tongue you have Ahhh"  
He increased his speed and she felt like she was going to touch the sky.  
-"Her juices are just delicious, I could do this all day"- he thought, while caressing her perfect legs and ass.

After several minutes, Felicia came hard in his mouth and he took every drop of cum, licking and cleaning her pussy with his tongue.  
After recovering, Felicia pulled her leg out of his shoulder, and got on her feet.  
"That was just amazing Logan, I would say the better oral someone gave me"  
-"Hehe well you know what they say, I'm the best there at what I do"  
He was going to stand up when something stopped him, it was Felicia's foot over his shoulder.  
"Hey you didn't think we were finished, did you?"  
Then she turned around and rested her arms on the wall, bent over a little, giving Logan a unique view at her ass.  
"Logan, not everyone can do what you did with your tongue, so, let's don't waste that talent honey"  
He knelt and got closer behind her, ran his hands all over her thighs and butt.  
"Kitty, I'm more than happy to do so"  
He pushed forward and started kissing, licking and bitting Felicia's sweet ass. Then he parted her checks, and pushed his face between them, and started eating her pussy from that angle.

Felicia started moving backwards to put his face more inside her.  
"My..Logan seriously ...where did you learn how to AHHH do that OHhhh"  
He didn't answer, just keep penetrating her with his tongue. He got hold of her thighs from the front side and pushed her back to him, so he would get more and more from her gorgeous body and like an animal, started lickig and penetrating her pussy deeper and moving his tongue in all directions.  
Felicia moaned and pushed his head closer with her hand, but she wanted more and got an idea.  
"Logan, wait, lay down on the floor, I need more and I think that way would be better"  
Logan just obeyed, and she stand over his head, legs parted, and turned around so her ass was pointing his head.  
-"Come on cat, get down here, so I could give you what you deserve"-  
Felicia slowly knelt and sat over his chest, and moved backwards so her ass was over his face.  
-"Good girl, now, enjoy"-  
With a better position, Logan once again insert his tongue and started fucking her with it. He also licked her little asshole, which made Felicia moan even louder. She started massaging her breasts while Logan was eating her out for the third time.  
After some time, Felicia came one last time, and of course as a gentleman, Logan gladly cleaned everything from her pussy.  
She then stood and sat on the sofa, she was really tired, but satisfied.  
"Ahh Logan, it was more than just amazing, and we didn't even had sex, your mouth and tongue were enough to tire me out"  
-"Ha honey I couldn't reject a beautiful woman like you, to be honest, I always had an eye on you, but now I got more than my eyes on you hehe"-  
"Yeah you can say that. We should do this more often Logan, take this, a copy of my door's key, now you can come for food whenever you want"

-"I would surely pass by Cat, but now while you rest there, let me have a last taste yeah?"-

"Ahh you're insatiable Logan!"

Felicia lay down and opened her legs, while Logan knelt before her and licked his lips.  
-"What can I say Felicia, you're the best candy I've ever got to taste!"-  
And Logan started eating her out again

Ends here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, glad to be here  
> I am starting at writing and as you noticed English is not my first language, but I am working on it.  
> I am a fan of this kind of stuff, and I am planning to use Logan with other girls and maybe Tony, I mean, I will try to use the "charmers" to say some haha.  
> Well so, here is it, if you want to tell me what do you think and have any recommendations, I wil be thankful. See ya on the next


End file.
